


No More Hiding

by ArkhAngel



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles Being Concerned, Charles Ships It, Charles is basically a big brother, Erik Has Feelings, F/M, Fluff, OC has powers, Self Confidence Issues, X-Men Pool Party, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhAngel/pseuds/ArkhAngel
Summary: OC has self confidence issues and has a huge crush on Erik. She doesn't think that he could ever like her back but during a pool party, Erik proves her wrong ;)I was inspired by a super cute fic on tumblr but this is all fluffI dont own any characters except the OC (Lara)





	No More Hiding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Million Dollar View](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/355428) by MarvelFic on tumblr. 



I groaned as Erik left the room. I had the biggest crush on him and it was practically killing me. Charles shot me a concerned look as I dropped my head into my hands. 

“Are you alright Lara?” 

I scoffed, “I haven’t been alright for a pretty long time Charles.”

“Ah, Erik still plagues your mind I assume?” 

“I can’t be in the same room with him anymore, it’s too much. Charles, what do I do?”

“Tell him.” Charles looked serious.

I was shocked. “Tell him. Tell him?!? Are you insane? Erik can’t know, that would ruin everything. I might not be with him but at least we’re kind of friends. If I told him, that would be it. He’d never talk to me again.” 

Charles rolled his eyes, and sighed. “But Lara…”

“Guys like Erik dont like girls like me.” I cut off Charles, my voice ice cold. 

Before Charles could respond, Erik walked back in, “Charles, Lara, I had a thought.” 

I tried to not look at him as he spoke, he wore a white t-shirt along with a leather jacket and jeans. He was absolutely beautiful. His red-brown hair was beautifully coiffed and he had a hint of ginger lining his jaw making him all the more sexy. “Wha...um what is it?” I struggled to get the words out and Erik looked at me funny. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, his beautiful eyes seemed slightly concerned. 

“Yeah I’m fine. Um what’s your idea?” I had to change the subject before Erik noticed the blush rising to my face. Lucky for me, he moved on to tell Charles about his idea. 

“So I was thinking, wouldn’t it be great fun if we took all the kids to a pool and hung out?’ Erik smiled slightly as he awaited our reactions.

“Why Erik that’s a fabulous idea, I think it would be great fun, don’t you Lara?” Charles sounded thrilled. I however…

“Lara…?” Charles had worry etched into his face. I had completely zoned out and was staring at a picture on the wall of the mansion. 

“Lara” Charles’ voice rang through my head pulling me back from the self deprecating side of my brain. 

“Huh?” I gasped as I saw Erik and Charles both looking at me with the utmost confusion, “Sorry um I’m fine.” I smiled weakly and groaned in my head as I thought, “There’s no fucking way I’m letting Erik see me in a swimsuit. Damn he looks good right now.”

“Right, so I was thinking maybe like next saturday?” Erik swiftly kept the conversation moving. 

“Sounds like great fun, I’ll make an announcement.” Charles seemed genuinely pleased with the idea while I was mortified with fear. 

Erik’s beautiful smile reached all the way to his eyes, making it seem like ice was melting inside them. He looked triumphant as he retreated from the room to go find a pool he could rent out for the party. The moment he left the room I felt myself dread not saying anything to stop the party.

“What are you afraid of?” Charles’ voice came slow and soft, I turned to look at him and mumbled,

“I’m not what he’s looking for. I’m not perfect or thin or anything like that. My power is certainly not that fascinating.” 

“Tell me, what makes you think that you're not perfect? Why do you think you have no chance?”

“Charles, I’ve seen the girls Erik dates, they’re all models and rightfully so, he could get anyone he wanted. But he wouldn't want me.” I didn’t want to talk about this anymore, I already was struggling on how to get around the whole swimsuit thing.

“But Lara…” Charles started.

“Um I’m sorry Charles, I really don't want to talk about this anymore.” I said looking at him sadly as I left the room. I ran to the elevator and hit the button taking me to my floor and I sank down in the elevator and started to cry quietly. I heard the elevator start to slow and I jumped up wiping the tears from my eyes and trying to make it seem like I was fine. To little time had passed for me to be at my floor. The door opened and I saw Mystique walk in. She looked at me with a slightly confused look.

“Is everything ok, Red?” She asked cocking her head slightly. 

Red was my nickname that had started off because my hair was dyed ombre red and my nails were always painted a dark blood red color. I considered singing to get her to leave me alone but decided otherwise. My power was quite similar to a siren’s power. When I sing, I gain the power to command people. “Yeah I’m alright” I said with a small smile. Mystique looked unsure but left it alone and the moment the elevator got to my floor, I dashed out with a quick goodbye. I sighed as I reached my room and closed the door, sliding down to lean against the door. 

“Oh god, how do I avoid this? Erik is too good for me anyways, why does it matter? Well see it fucking matters because you like him and you know he’d never go for someone like you.” My heart melted as my own words flashed through my head “Guys like Erik don’t like girls like me…” I groaned and grabbed my computer, connecting it to my room’s sound system. I turned on my favorite playlist, “Cry.” It wasn’t my favorite because I was constantly sad, I find sad songs incredibly intriguing and beautiful to listen to. As Shattered by Trading Yesterday started to play, I walked to my closet and took out my bathing suits. I sighed, not being a fan of any of them. I finally decided to wear a black bikini top along with a high waisted bottom, but on top, a large black t-shirt. It had ended up in my laundry one day and it was incredibly comfortable. A knock came at my door and I went to answer the door, forgetting my state of undress. 

“Red, I...um” Erik’s words trailed off as his eyes looked over you. 

“Fuck, sorry Erik I forgot I was wearing this, give me a minute and I’ll put on some jeans or something.” I stuttered turning around with my face bright red. 

“I always wondered where that shirt went.” I froze, eyes wide in shock. The shirt was Erik’s? That would explain the size...his frame was much bigger than mine and so the shirt hung off of me looking somewhat like a dress. “I beg your pardon?” I said trying to cover some of the guilt in my eyes. “It was in my laundry one day so I just kind of kept it… Um would you like it back?” 

Erik chuckled a bit as he took in my embarrassment and realization that the shirt that I was wearing is his. I’d never seen him actually smile at me before. My heart fluttered as more words left his mouth. “That’s alright love, it looks good on you.” His eyes flitted down my body quickly before coming back to look into my own. 

Blushing slightly, I told him “It’s what I plan to wear for your pool party thing.” 

He looked confused for a minute before remembering what he had first come to ask me. “Right, about that. Do you think you could provide music? I’ve heard your music taste is quite good.” 

“Haha, if by ‘quite good’ you mean, edgy and sad, yeah.” “Why is your music sad?” He seemed actually interested.

“Well I find sad songs very interesting. To me, they always have very deep meanings and I love the musical aspect not just the lyrics. They are capable of making you feel so much emotion at one time, just because of some chords and words. It’s incredible really, however not really fit for a pool party.” Erik was looking at me with large curiosity and I realized this was probably the longest conversation I have had with him.  
“I’ve never thought of it like that, I suppose music isn't a very big part of my life.” 

I smiled “It’s a large part of mine...considering” 

“Yes I suppose it would have to be. Well I guess I’ll ask Raven if she has music that would be suitable for a pool party” As he turned, I felt my heart drop, of course. Raven, she was perfect and sweet and why wouldn't he like her? 

“Oh Erik?” He turned, and cocked his eyebrow. “Um hold on a minute and I’ll give you your shirt back.” I felt bad having taken it from him. “He smiled slyly, “Don’t worry about it, Red. Besides, it’s as I said, it looks better on you than me.” And with that he left my room. 

Fuck. It was the day of the pool party and I had been dreading it ever since Erik had half flirted with me. (I think he did at least) I slipped on the bikini top and high waisted bottoms but hesitated before pulling on Erik’s shirt. I decided that I’d rather wear Erik’s shirt than not wear anything on top of my swimsuit. Sighing, I walked out into the main entrance of Charles’ mansion with a book, my phone and a pair of earbuds. My eyes found Erik quickly, he wore a black t-shirt, not too different from the one I had on right now. His swim trunks were black with silver and red along the sides. His eyes met mine briefly before I shuddered and turned around. I buried my nose into my book hoping that Erik hadn’t actually seen me even though I knew he had. Luckily, Erik didn’t approach me before we got to the pool venue. 

It was a beautiful place, with palm trees and the appearance of a tropical island. I settled into a lounge chair, put my earbuds in and opened my book. Over the top of my sunglasses I watched everyone in the pool. Charles and Moira were having great fun splashing each other gently and giggling like children. Jean leaned up against the edge of the pool, watching Scott show off his “moves” underwater. I saw Erik and instantly started to tear up as I saw who he was with. Raven. Of course. I had nothing against Raven, just extraordinarily jealous of her. She was beautiful, blue or not, she was funny and sweet and her and Erik had history. There was no denying that. I tore my eyes away from a shirtless Erik and bikini clad Raven to change my music to my “cry” playlist again. I let out a shaky breath as I glanced once again at Erik and Raven, before trying to distract myself with my book. 

After some time, I woke up. Apparently I had fallen asleep, for how long I wasn't sure. I’d imagine not very long because everyone was still doing the same things they had before and I checked my playlist and saw I had only been asleep for one song. I put my book down, marking it with a bookmark and went inside the little building that had a kitchen in case anyone wanted to make food. I knelt to grab some water from the cooler when I remembered why I had been so upset. Losing all control, tears began to run down my face and once again those awful words echoed through my head. “Guys like Erik don’t like girls like me” 

“Are you alright?” A voice met my ears and I froze, instantly realizing who the voice belonged to. 

I very subtly wiped my eyes and turned to face him. “Erik, hi yeah um I’m fine. I just needed some water.”  
He raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t been in the pool the entire time we’ve been here…”  
Shit, busted. “Oh yeah well I’m not really that big a fan of water, you know, pools, oceans, things of the sort.” I managed to get out.  
“Clearly, you haven’t even taken off your, oh I’m sorry, my shirt. Why don’t you come join us?”  
“I can’t.”  
“And why’s that?”  
“I just can’t.”  
“Tell me.” His voice was stern and demanding, I knew I wasn’t getting out of this one. 

“I’m self conscious. Before you say any of that shit like ‘but why you’re beautiful?’ I don't expect you to understand. Not all of us can be constantly attractive like Raven, and unfortunately that lowers any chance of me getting to be with the man I want to.” I was slightly shaking. 

“Why can’t you get the guy you want?” Wow, that was not the questions I was expecting.

“Because. Guys like him, dont like girls like me.” I turned and walked back to the party. I went and sat back in my chair and picked my book up again. 

“Hey!” the book was snatched from my hands and I looked up to see a very displeased Erik. “Erik what the hell?” 

“Think I could have my shirt back?” He was incredibly intimidating, especially being shirtless and dripping with water. 

“Um…” 

“Let me rephrase that. I want my shirt back. I also want you to get into the pool.” Erik’s voice was so low so that no one else could hear. 

I wasn’t really interested in defying him, he seemed actually pissed and I had seen what he can do when he gets mad. He kept eye contact as I pulled the shirt off, a shiver running through me as my body was exposed to the cold air. “Now, come play games in the pool with us?” His voice was so much softer and the words sounded less like a command and more like a question. I nodded slowly and as he dropped his shirt and my book back to my chair, he also grabbed my hand and led me into the pool. 

“Erik you did it!!” Charles looked thrilled that I were there and everyone else looked pretty happy too. 

“Lara oh my god your swimsuit looks so good on you!” I blushed at Jean’s sweet comment. 

“Thank you Jean.”

“You do look quite good.” A voice whispered in my ear and I realized Erik was very close to me. “Whoever you think you can’t get doesn’t deserve you.” 

“Erik. Please. Don't tell me you really don't know.”  
“I’m going to do it, Charles I’m going to tell him.” I wanted at least someone to know and for someone to support me. “You can do it Lara, you’ve got this.”  
Erik looked confused, “What do you mean…?” 

“It’s you. The guy who I can’t get because he’s too good for me, because guys like him dont like girls like me, its you.” Tears filled my eyes as I said the words, but what broke my heart was to look of sadness and hurt on Erik’s face. 

“Come here.” He took my arm and grabbed his shirt on the way, leading me into the building. 

“Erik where are we going?” 

“I made you feel like you weren’t good enough? I made you feel self conscious? Oh god I’m so sorry. Red, I never meant to. I’ve always had a thing for you but I figured you were too smart and kind for me. I can’t believe I made you feel like you weren’t good enough.”  
I was in shock. Erik liked me?  
“Erik?” My voice came small but he heard me. “Kiss me?” 

His eyes softened even more which I didn’t think was possible. He leaned in and kissed me. Slow and meaningful. His arms wrapped around my waist and mine went around his neck. Our lips moved perfectly together and I sighed into the kiss. Erik broke away and looked into my eyes. “You’re beautiful. You’re absolutely incredible. Don’t ever let anyone tell you less or make you feel less.”

“Erik...I love you” 

His beautiful smile spread along his face. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic! I hope you guys liked it, I had a pretty great time writing it. The OC is basically me just with a different name whoops...


End file.
